Warping Time: Takeshi vs. Razor
Warped Takehsi walked along the beach's of Shadow Island. It had been about 10 days since his meeting with Echo. He wasn't sure what to do now except wait. Then, out of no where. A hole appeared in the ground. But not just any hole, it spiraled and flexed. It was a time warp. Takeshi thought about it and decided he had nothing better to do. He walked over and jumped in. Battle Razor slept on a the top branch of tree in the Forest of Death. He was in his full combat gear with his two katanas strapped to his back. Suddenly a loud noise roused him from his sleep. "Took a lot less time to me find this time." he mumbled looking down expecting to see ANBU agents come to take him back. Instead he saw a strange flexing and spiraling hole in the ground. "Was this here when I went to sleep?" he asked slowly drawing one of his swords. Takeshi shot out of the warp, and landed safely in a tree. He looked around and noticed another ninja siiting on a tree who was watching him carefully. "Who are you?" he asked. "Name's Razor. Now who the hell are you, Spatula?" Razor responded using one of his favorite words, while drawing his other sword. "Takeshi Tetsuo," he said. He looked at Razor, he saw his soul and instantly realized that Razaor had mental problems. But, they don't seem to get in the way of his life, better tread catiously, he thought, drawing Shimohigure just in case. "Nice sword you got there." Razor said jumping over to Takeshi's tree. He examined the blade in Takeshi's hand. "A bit too fancy for my taste, heh I bet you even have a name for it." Takeshi stared calmly at Razor, "Due to your mental instability, you are a rather secluded being. You don't interact well with others. You often lashed out at your trainers during your childhood. You are a pyromaniac, playing with fire when ever you get the oppertunity. You also have an annoying habit of saying strange words at improper moments, such as spatula, pancreas, and your personal favorite medulla oblongata." "Oooh I love mind games." Razor said with false fascination. "My turn, my turn." Without warning Razor swung his swords to decapitate Takeshi. Takeshi yawned and dodged, "Pretty good speed... but you still need to work on it..." "Hmm, not bad." Razor said before slashing for Takeshi's waist and neck at the same time. Takeshi healed his wounds and stared at Razor, "hmm... you really shouldn't attack me... you might get hurt..." he then sliced off Razor's arm. Razor stared dumbly at his stump of an arm, he wanted to scream out but instead said "Well that was just unnecessary." through grit teeth. Takeshi stared calmly at him, "Probably," Takeshi then grabbed Razor's decapitated arm, stuck it to his stump, and healed it back onto Razor's arm. Razor flexed his arm, checking to see if the muscles were working. They worked fine and Razor picked his sword off the ground. "What do say we make this simple, no death blows okay. And no cutting off limbs. I don't heal like you do." "Very well, and as a treat, I'll show you the power of my blade, Freeze the Twilight, Shimohigure," Shimohigure transformed and then Takeshi began clashing swords with Razor. "I knew you had a name for that sword." Razor said while parrying a strike with one and stabbing for Takeshi's leg with the other. Takeshi jumped on top of the blade and knocked the other out of Razor's hand. He then flipped over Raor, turned and brought his blade to Razor's throat. Razor jumped backwards, crashing into Takeshi, knocking him off balance, turned around and punched him in the face. Takeshi flinched slightly, and said, "I'll end this in one blow... Hishoto!" Takeshi slashed with his blade, and a blast of ice energy shot out, it struck Razor, and froze him solid. You cheating little... Razor thought while channeling his lightning chakra through his body, shattering the ice around him. He then picked his swords off the ground and said. "Two can play it that game." He charged forward channeling lightning into his swords, slashing wildly. "hmm... you used a lot of energy on that attack... I know since that can only be broken with a lot of chakra. I'll say this though... you are good... most take time to figure how to break out," Takeshi then took his blade and said, "Hakumei Soshite Hinankan," a shield of twilight could be seen surrounding Takeshi, who then smiled, "This fight was fun, if we weren't in different timelines, I'd say we should fight again someday." "What? fights over already? I was just starting to have fun... Pancreas." Razor then struck at the shield. Upon impact, the blade froze, along with Razor himself, and a rose like ice structure formed around him. Takeshi smirked, "Game Over." Not again, Razor thought while channeling lightning through him again, but this one seemed to be stronger than the last. Crud, I hate closed spaces. Takeshi walked forward, put down his shield and unfoze Razor, he then held out his hand, "Nice fight." Razor hesitated a moment before sheathing his blades and shaking Takeshi's hand. To shock or not to shock? That is the question. Takeshi smiled, but then turned around in shock. Razor, curious at Takeshi's reaction peeked over his shoulder. When he saw what Takeshi saw his eyes dialated in equal shock. 100 ninjas had surrounded them, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" they asked Takeshi. Takeshi stared calmly at them, "That's none of your business now go away, and I'll be on my way." "I'm afraid we can't let you do that." Takeshi sighed, "Razor, want to help? Don' worry, I'll wipe their minds after they're out like a light." "Hmm, well I don't like most of the people down there." Razor said rubbing his chin, before lifting his mask up to his mouth, making a few handsigns and blasting Lightning Release: False Darkness, into the group. 2 on 100 Takeshi smirked, "Great," he then weaved hand signs and charged a chidori. "Chidori Stream," he said, touching the ground, lightning surged along the ground and incapacitated 10 of the ninjas. The ninjas stared at the chidori, wondering how Takeshi knew it. One of them ran in and tried to slice Takeshi in half, Takeshi blocked and punched the ninja, knocking him out. "Well that had to hurt." Razor said while his swords through two other ninja. Smiling wildly as he did so. "I'm going to enjoy this." Takeshi said, "Hishoto," freezing 25 ninjas. Takeshi smirked, "Too easy." "Hey take it easy, I want to take my time with these guys." Razor said while decapitating one more. Two more charged at him, "Medula Oblongata!" Razor cried while dropkicking them. "..." Takeshi simply activated Hakumei Soshite Hinankan and expanded it, freezing 50 of teh ninjas. "Who is this guy?" asked a ninja. The few ninjas that were left were worried now. "What am I a mute now?" Razor said while forming more handsigns created two shadow clones. "Dance of the Crescent Moon." Razor cried as he and his shadow clones began cutting through their ranks. Takeshi sighed, "Let me show you one of my original techniques." Takeshi then charged up a ball of pure ice anergy and shouted, "CRYOBOMB!" He then shot it at the remaining guards. It then exploded and froze all remaining guards. "Now that's just cheating." Razor said pulling his mask back down over his face, and sheathing his swords. "Sooo, you want to finish them or should I?" "I don't have any intention of killing them..." he then erased this from their minds, and walked over to the warp. "It was nice meeting you Razor, but I need to go before this thing closes..." "Well have fun going.... where ever the hell it is your going." Razor said while looking at the damage he and Takeshi caused. I may have abit of trouble explaining this to the Hokage, he thought with a grin. Takeshi smirked, "Just leave here, they won't remember this, I made sure of it." He then unfroze all of the ninjas, who were still unconcious. "Bye then," he then jumped in to the warp, which closed behind him. "hmm what should I do now?" Razor said as he started walking away. "Oooh I know." Razor suddenly turned around and started sprinting toward the border of Sunagakure. "Time to have me some fun in the desert!" he yelled before disappearing from sight. Takeshi walked back to his house on the beach and took a nap, deciding to ponder his new friend, Razor. The end